


亲亲我的小熊

by hxxxfp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxxxfp/pseuds/hxxxfp
Summary: 老师盾 搞熊妹





	亲亲我的小熊

“为什么勾引老师？”

Bucky从没有这么难为情过，羞耻感像一盆冷水当头，把他整个人浇得湿透了，可温度却在身体每一处蒸腾起来，直至越发高，高得他软乎乎，黏答答，像一团糖浆，要融化在身后的人怀里。

那个问题仍在重复，他刁钻地咬着他的耳垂，手伸进他的上衣里，把那个蹩脚的胸罩扯掉。他听得一声扣子崩裂的声音，被压迫性的信息素包围着的自己，脑子早就晕成了一团浆糊，但的确清楚地感知到身下粘湿得厉害，一个omega正在做着为alpha打开身体的准备，发情期的他无法控制这种本能。

他手心的温度蹂躏在柔嫩的肌肤上，敏感的乳头被一再玩弄，Bucky咬着下嘴唇，紧紧憋住一句呻吟，身体扭成一个羞耻的姿势，坐在别人腿上。“你还没告诉我呢？小Jimmy？”他问话的声音越发靠近他的耳边，像一阵子火热又潮湿的风，Bucky的腿弯因此没有出息地全软了，整个人深深地陷进他宽厚的臂弯。他的手已经伸到了裙子底下，隔着那层湿透了的薄薄丝织物探进他的小穴，一阵要命的快感直窜而上，Bucky被刺激得盈出一眶眼泪，却感觉那手没有要离开的趋势，反而逐渐深入，两根手指并着，搅着他的内裤，已在深深浅浅地抽插——他颤抖起来，意识模糊，但委委屈屈地嘀咕：“老师，老师...老师我......唔嗯，哈呃——啊！”

他一使劲扯掉了他的内裤，凉风抚慰着他裙底的皮肤，他把手指从他身下抽出来，黏糊糊的液体滴在他胸口，沾湿一小片制服，领结染上一点淫靡的光泽。“不说的话就别想要了？Bucky。”Steve Rogers——那个胸牌上的名字，Bucky在以前的发情期默念过一百遍，嘴里含着他的名字他便能高潮，此刻却狡猾地控制着他高潮的时机，掌握他每一处敏感点，让他只有为此湿哒哒地哭泣，呜呜咽咽地哀号求饶。

“因为，因为我...”受不了了，再承受不下去了，他想为此大哭一场，他想自暴自弃，他想，他想拥有Steve Rogers。他想为内心深处的欲望所臣服。而那股几乎要了他命的吐息还栖在他耳边，舔舐他的耳廓，锲而不舍地问他：“因为什么？”

因为喜欢你，因为这该死的渴望，因为所有羞于启齿的爱意——Bucky以前从没有说出口过，但他抽泣着将这些话语全部诉出了，他把自己埋进身后温暖宽厚的胸膛，缩成一团球状，仿佛这样就可以逃避接下来的——无论是审判也好拒绝也好的结局——但是，没有。那人只是将他抱得更紧，让彼此的体温渗透进彼此的身体，所以当Bucky闪动着仍挂着泪珠的眼睫睁开眼时，即被Steve Rogers深邃的蓝眼睛俘获在当场，一点回旋余地都没有，那近乎凶猛的吻就将他的呼吸夺去了——他的舌头勾动他的与之交缠，舔舐他的每一寸齿关，吮他的嘴角，咬他唇上的软肉，留下一道道没有血痕却又深而可见的齿印，痛得Bucky嗷嗷地低声叫唤，声音也像浸了蜂蜜似的，粘稠得几乎有了实态，全是委委屈屈的抱怨：“老师，呜...我疼...”

你别咬了。他蓄着一点泪的眼睛水汪汪地看向他，他的心却渐渐被一些隐秘的喜悦填充满了，因为眼前这双Steve Rogers的眼眸里，爱意逐渐透露出来，像潮水涨了又退，米色的沙下，露出那一角精致的贝壳，在太阳底下泛着象牙白的光芒。

那情感变得炙热，变得狂躁，由他的吻携着，遍及了他每一寸身体。他因那温度而颤抖着，又因Steve Rogers而安定着。他想亲吻他。

“Mr Rogers,......”  
正在他锁骨下方留下吻痕的人抬起头来，“叫我的名字，Bucky。”  
“……Steve。”Bucky说，他的双手扶住对方的脸颊，抚摸他下巴上的胡茬。不止一次，他想要这么说，更想要这么做——Steve Rogers是一个少年隐秘的梦，在许许多多个夜晚里将他操得翻来覆去哭叫不断，也无数次拥抱他、容纳他，亲吻他，他想象那就是爱。他正巧爱上了Steve Rogers而已。但这结局几乎只有无疾而终可走。

他该怎么做？他还能怎么做？

所以Bucky虔诚地吻他，吻他稍许扎到嘴唇的胡茬，吻他的唇角，小心地探进他的齿关来，勾住他的舌尖，吮他的下唇，感到对方温柔地迎合他，但他的喘气声在同一时间失去了章法——Steve将他抱起来，那块浸湿的布料被拨到一旁，他的后穴与对方的下身无比地契合在一起，他沉着气往里推进，Bucky全身都在颤抖，像电流联通了筋脉，他哭叫着断断续续地呻吟，涨满的感觉填充了他，他唇边不断溢出对方的名字来，Steve，Steve；对方以更深沉的热情接住那串呻吟，吻他湿湿的眼睫，感受它像蝴蝶翅膀一样扇动在唇间，同时在下面使了劲地颠他，把完整的字节颠得含含糊糊，支离破碎；却让Bucky将他抓得愈发紧：

“慢点，啊……Steve——呜啊，慢、慢点……”他可怜兮兮地趴在他的肩窝求饶，泪水简直要把他锁骨的凹陷淹满了。Steve含着他红通通的耳垂，舔湿了他耳朵上小小的绒毛，下面的撞击却越来越激烈，力度简直要把他顶出去，同时双臂又死死地将他扣在胸膛前小小的空间，手指蹂躏他柔软的胸脯，乳头敏感地挺立在空气里，他捏住它，像捏一粒红豆。

“你说如果我射进去会怎么样？”Bucky没反应过来地眨眨眼睛，他低喘着，没有停止地操着他，捣出的水声清晰可闻，气氛淫荡得明目张胆，Bucky的脸瞬间又红了一个度。

“你说，啊——什么？”  
“就射在里面的话，精液会灌满你的生殖腔，你说一个omega在发情期被内射怀孕的几率有多大？到时候你只好挺着肚子来上学，怀的还是你老师的孩子——未婚先孕会被退学吗？”Steve贴在他脖颈边低喃，话的内容过分得Bucky不知所措，他瞪着绿莹莹的大眼睛无所适从地挣扎啜泣，双手撑在对方一本正经到道貌岸然的白衬衫上，最顶上的几颗纽扣早些时候被他不小心崩掉了，隐约可见那下面掩盖的结实身材。“不要……不，不要——”他小声地求饶，讨好地用后面将他夹得更紧，语气里黏着的委屈和控诉却使人更想欺负他。

Steve一边握着他的阴茎撸动，照顾它每一寸敏感点；又低下头去吻他的胸口，叼住乳头一直吮吸拉扯，刺痛感传来，伴随身体里持续涨大的那个家伙不停地往一个地方顶弄，快感几乎要榨干他，他连话都说不出来，呜呜咽咽地高潮了。后穴拧到一个难以想象的紧度，绞得Steve差点直接射在里面。他咬着牙打了一下Bucky的屁股，“放松点！你真的想怀孕吗？”用极大的毅力把涨得发疼的阴茎退出来，才没在里面成结。几乎是刚退到穴口他就射了，乱七八糟的浊液糊在两人的连接处，连制服裙上也溅得都是白色的斑斑点点。Bucky比他早一步释放的精液全抹在小腹上，也就意味着制服上半身也报废了。Steve挺不舍地把Bucky的上衣和裙子都扯下来丢到地板上，“这套挺好看的，可惜了。”Bucky脸红红地埋着头，还没从高潮里缓过来的样子，可爱得紧。Steve突然想到什么的样子，问他：“这身是穿给我看的吧？”

那双小鹿眼睛和包含其中的碧绿瞳孔一副被识破的样子，惊恐地张大了又躲闪起他的视线：“没、没有，不是！”Bucky心虚地争辩起来，而Steve这次只是很愉悦地亲了亲他的软糖似的嘴唇，把自己的衬衫外套包住怀里的小熊，便抱着他往外走。

“S，Steve！”他轻呼一声，“那，我们去哪儿啊？”  
“我们回家。”Steve回答。


End file.
